1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to noise removal of a depth image, and more particularly, to a noise removal apparatus and method of a depth image based on a camera pose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an image composing method using a depth image is widely used for reproducing a 3-dimensional image. Various kinds of cameras for photographing such depth images have been developed and commercialized, but they have many problems such as a lot of noise. Generally, a bilateral filter may be used for removing noise of a depth image. The bilateral filter adds a range weight to a Gaussian blur to preserve edge portions and blur the other regions. Therefore, as an improvement, a trilateral filtering method has been introduced. The trilateral filtering method adjusts angle and width of a filtering window according to a gradient of a pixel.
However, the above filters adopt a filtering method employed in an existing color image processing technique and are somewhat insufficient for removing noise of a depth image.